A variety of organopolysiloxanes such as dimethylpolysiloxane, epoxy group-containing polysiloxanes and aminoalkyl group-containing polysiloxanes are widely used as treatments for imparting softness, smoothness and other desirable properties to various types of textile fibers and products. Of these, frequent use is made of aminoalkyl group-containing organopolysiloxanes, which are able to impart especially good softness to a variety of textile fibers and products. In particular, textile treatments in which the main ingredient is an organopolysiloxane having aminoalkyl groups such as —C3H6NH2 or —C3H6NHCH2CH2NH2 (JP-B S48-1480, JP-B S54-43614, JP-B S57-43673, JP-A S60-185879, JP-A S60-185880 and JP-A S64-61576) exhibit excellent softening properties and are widely used.
However, because aminoalkyl group-containing polysiloxane-based treatments are generally water-repelling, even textiles that are inherently water-absorbing exhibit hydrophobic properties following treatment. When such treatments are used on apparel, for instance, one drawback has been the substantial loss of the perspiration-absorbing action of the apparel during perspiration. This has led to studies aimed at imparting textiles with both softness and water absorbency. For example, although the water absorbency is improved by including both aminoalkyl groups and polyoxyalkylene groups in the same polysiloxane molecule, including polyoxyalkylene groups on the molecule greatly diminishes properties such as softness and smoothness. To alleviate such drawbacks, it has been proposed that the aminoalkyl groups be modified by reacting an aminoalkyl group-containing polysiloxane with a polyoxyalkylene glycidyl ether compound (JP-B S64-1588, JP No. 3199609, JP-A 2014-84398).
Also, in recent years, there has been a growing need for enhanced functionality in apparel. Hence, in the field of textile treatment, in order to impart fibers with various functions, functional finishes such as deodorizers, antimicrobial agents, disperse pigments and disperse dyes are applied onto the fibers using resin binders. For example, in JP-A H07-279053, improvements in preventing silk fibroin powder loss and in adhesion to fibers are carried out with textile treatments obtained by adding silk fibroin to a resin emulsion of polyurethane resin, polyester resin, acrylic resin or the like. JP-A H07-41733 discloses a powdered natural product-containing surface treatment which, by applying to a substrate a powdered natural product and a urea-aldehyde resin powder or the like using a synthetic resin binder such as urethane resin, acrylic resin or polyester resin, imparts qualities similar to the natural product and suppresses the generation of unpleasant odors during coating.
In order to retain for a long time these functions of softness and water absorbency possessed by the textile treatment itself, and the functions exhibited by various finishes, such as a deodorizing function and an antimicrobial function, it is necessary for the various treatments and functional finishes to continue adhering to the fibers even when washing is repeatedly carried out. Hence, the textile treatment and resin binder are required to have a high durability to washing.